This invention relates to extraordinary optical transmission EOT devices.
Ebbesen et al. (T. W. Ebbesen, H. F. Ghaemi, T. Thio, and P. A. Wolff, “Sub-Wavelength Aperture Arrays with Enhanced Light Transmission”, U.S. Pat. No. 5,973,316) reports a metallic film having apertures located therein in an array arranged in a pattern so that when light is incident on the apertures, surface plasmons on the metallic film are perturbed, resulting in an enhanced transmission of the light emitted from individual apertures in the array. The aperture array is used: to filter light of predetermined wavelength traversing the apertures, to collect light over a distance after traversing the apertures, to improve operation of near-field scanning optical microscopes, and to enhance light transmission through masks usable in photolithography.